Abu Nazir
Abu Nazir (1955 – 2012) was a terrorist whom Carrie Mathison of the CIA suspects to have turned USMC Scout Sniper Sergeant Nick Brody against the USA. He served as the main antagonist of the first and second seasons. Biography Timeline Nazir was most notable for his status as an al-Qaeda commander, and proved an especially versatile and elusive target, with CIA receiving intelligence about his location ranging from Syria, Iraq, Afghanistan, and Lebanon. Unusually for a Sunni extremist, he was willing and able to cooperate with Shia extremists such as Hezbollah and its Iranian sponsors, making him a particularly high-priority target for the CIA and JSOC. Nazir attracted the interest of the US intelligence community after he was identified by Nicholas Brody, who was captured by Nazir in Iraq. Nazir eventually moved Brody to Syria; here Nazir was targeted by a CIA drone strike in 2009. The death of Nazir's son and America's refusal to acknowledge the strike or its victims played a key role in radicalizing Brody. After his rescue by Delta Force operators, Brody identified Nazir as his captor, and US efforts to hunt down Nazir intensified, leading to an abortive JSOC operation in Beirut in which two of his lieutenants were killed but Nazir escaped. Nazir later focused his efforts on killing the American vice president; the plot was thwarted by a conscience attack by Brody. Nazir later moved to Beirut, where he planned to meet with a local Hezbollah commander, Abu Abbas. Abbas's wife, a CIA assett, informs her handlers of the meet. The US president authorizes the CIA to kill Nazir and Abbas, but Brody warns Nazir and allows him to escape the ambush. Nazir later infiltrated the United States himself, where he abducted Carrie Mathison to coerce Nicholas Brody into providing him information needed to assassinate Vice President Bill Walden. The assassination plot succeeded, but Carrie was able to alert the CIA to his location in the process. Carrie started to follow him throughout the abandoned factory where she was held hostage. However, federal agents were unable to find him even after an all-night long search of the premises. He was thus thought to have somehow miraculously escaped. But an interrogation of Roya Hammad lead Carrie to suspect that he may have still been hidden somewhere inside. She returned to the scene, and convinced an FBI tactical team to search the area one last time. When inside, Carrie discovered a hidden room where he had been sleeping. Nazir then became surrounded and forced to surrender. He then reached into his coat, presumably for a weapon. The FBI agents shot him to death. His body was later buried at sea. However, his death was highly strategic. It allowed the CIA to let its guard down, and thus hosted a massive funeral service for the Vice President (who was a former Director). Al-Qaeda used Brody's SUV to frame him for a devastating car bombing of the event which killed 219 people. Among the victims were David Estes, Deputy Director of the CIA, and Finn Walden, the boyfriend of Dana Brody. One final appearance was made in a hallucination Brody experienced during an extreme heroin withdrawal. He was imagined to be cleaning a flesh wound Brody sustained as a POW. 1955 – Born in Palestine, the youngest of four brothers. 1957 – Family moves to Kuwait. Nazir's father, an engineer in the oil business, becomes an Imam in Ahmadi. 1963–1970 - Nazir goes to a secondary school for foreign workers where he is taught by Palestinians. During a political protest, he burns a Kuwati flag. 1979 December – Nazir returns to the Middle East and makes contact with jihadists when the Ayatola assumes power. 1980 Spring – Nazir goes to Afghanistan to fight the Soviet Union, and becomes a follower of Abdullah Azzam. 1988 November – Nazir is an important part of the Peshawar Summit. 2003 May – Nazir is coordinating attacks and suicide bombings against the American Coalition. 2004 June 5 – Last confirmed sighting of Nazir is made by a CIA asset in Syria. 2012 - The CIA coordinates a failed attempt to assassinate Abu Nazir in Beirut, Lebanon during a meeting with the Hezbollah leadership. 2012- Nazir enters the United States to assassinate the Vice President and to bomb the CIA. 2012- Death and burial at sea. Behind The Scenes Appearances es:Abu Nazir de:Abu Nazir Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Terrorists